Amplop Baby Blue
by Hime Park
Summary: (Meanie) kisah Mingyu dengan surat cinta beramplop baby blue. karena rasa penasarannya, ia ingin tahu siapa pengirimnya, hingga ia jatuh cinta pada senyuman manis sang pengirim surat. SVT area! Meanie area! no bash! DLDR! read review fav and follow


Amplop Baby Blue

:Seventeen:

:Meanie:

::

Pledis High School

 **ALL MINGYU POV**

Hai, kenalkan namaku Kim Mingyu, namja tampan, tinggi, kaya, pintar, dan punya sejuta pesona. Narsis? Tidak, itu kenyataan kok, kalau tidak percaya kalian bisa tanyakan pada semua siswa di sini. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan Kim Mingyu? Dan, aku ini tidak sejenis dengan orang kaya pada umumnya yang rata-rata songong, dan suka membeda-bedakan lewat kasta, aku diajarkan oleh halmeoni dan bumonimku untuk hidup sederhana, selalu menolong sesama, dan tidak menghambur-hamburkan uang.

Tiap pagi ke sekolah aku selalu naik kendaraan umum atau jalan kaki, aku hanya akan memakai sepeda motor atau mobil jika sedang ingin jalan-jalan ke luar kota saja. Aku sudah punya SIM ngomong-ngomong. Nah, bumonimku mengajarkanku untuk selalu berteman dengan siapa saja, tapi juga harus bisa menyeleksi, mana teman yang baik dan mana teman yang buruk, maka dari itu, kadang aku harus mengamati dulu orang yang selalu ingin menjadi temanku, dia seperti apa.

Bumonimku juga tahu kalau aku setiap pagi, selalu mendapat coklat dan puluhan surat cinta dari siswi bahkan siswa manis di sekolah ini, mereka bilang, kalau kau tak bisa memakan semuanya, bagilah pada anak-anak panti atau anak-anak kecil yang kau temui di jalan. Jadinya, beberapa kado, coklat, dan apapun itu aku selalu bawa ke panti dulu sebelum pulang sekolah, atau aku membagikannya pada anak-anak kecil yang aku temui di jalan. Kalau masalah surat, aku punya kotak khusus untuk menyimpannya. Bumonimku bilang jangan dibuang, simpan saja untuk kenang-kenangan, siapa tahu ada yang kau sukai diantaranya. Aku sih mengiyakan saja, toh aku sebenarnya tertarik pada salah satunya. Tapi nanti saja aku ceritakan.

Oh ne, selain itu tak jarang juga aku mendapat surat teror dari beberapa siswa yang kekasihnya menjadi fansku. Heol~ itu bukan salahku, oke? Ada juga sih siswa yang kadang dengan terang-terangan menantangku, tapi ya aku acuhkan, toh, jika aku ladeni, mereka sendiri yang akan kalah. Ada juga beberapa siswi maupun siswa "uke" menyatakan cintanya padaku secara blak-blakan, dan aku menolaknya dengan halus, karena surat beramplop baby blue yang tadi aku katakan aku tertarik pada salah satu dari puluhan surat yang aku terima.

Oh, aku mau menceritakannya, soal surat cinta itu. Aku memang tertarik pada salah satunya. Dari puluhan surat yang aku terima hanya surat beramplop baby blue itu yang aku sendirikan di kotak yang lain. Entah kenapa aku tertarik padanya, padahal aku tidak taku siapa pengirimnya. Dia hanya memberi ini sial "W" pada bagian penutupnya. Dan inilah yang membuatku penasaran. Ada sekitar 20 surat darinya, dengan kertas putih dan amplop baby blue, juga insial "W". Dibanding surat-surat lainnya yang pengirimnya blak-blakan memberikan namanya.

"Kau mendapatkan lagi?" aku menoleh dan mendapati Seokmin duduk di sampingku sambil menatap penasaran pada surat baby blue yang aku temukan di laciku pagi ini. Hanya surat ini yang aku temukan di laci setiap pagi, sisanya aku temukan di lokerku.

"Ne, kenapa? Kau iri?" godaku. Dia mendengus.

"Yayaya~ aku memang tak sepopuler dirimu, Mingyu!" ketusnya. Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa hanya surat ini yang selalu ada di lacimu?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Sudahlah, toh suatu saat nanti aku juga tahu siapa orangnya." Ujarku sambil memasukkan surat itu kedalam tasku.

"Oh ya, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Song saem?" aku mengangguk.

"Jangan bilang kau mau menyontek, Seokmin?" dia nyengir.

"Kau tahu sekali! Ah, jadi boleh?" aku menggeleng.

"NO! Cari yang lain sana!" usirku. Dia mendengus lalu pergi dari hadapanku. Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya.

" _Shut up, Kim!_ " teriaknya kesal. Aku mengangguk-angguk dan berhenti tertawa. Lalu pandanganku menerawang keluar jendela.

' _Siapa ya pengirimnya?'_ batinku bertanya penasaran.

 **ALL MINGYU POV end**

Saat jam istirahat, Mingyu dan Seokmin pergi ke lapangan basket outdoor, mereka akan bermain basket bersama anak-anak lainnya di sana.

"Yo, Mingyu! Seokmin!" Jungkook menyapa kedatangan kami dengan lemparan bola yang langsung aku tangkap.

"Yo, Kook!" balas keduanya. Dia teman SMP Mingyu, Jeon Jungkook namanya. Tanpa Mingyu ketahui bahwa ada rahasia yang Jungkook ketahui tentang surat beramplop baby blue yang menjadi favorit Mingyu itu.

"Mau main?" tawar Jungkook.

"Tentu saja!" jawab keduanya kompak. Jungkook tersenyum lalu menarik mereka.

"Kajja!" ajaknya.

' _Hyung? Apa kau melihatnya?'_

Permainan basket itu terlihat seru, dan ramai penonton. Bagaimana tidak? Yang main lihat saja? Para pangeran sekolah. Bagaimana tidak ramai?

Tapi jauh dari keramaian itu, seorang namja manis berwajah emo itu berdiri menonton permainan basket para pangeran sekolah dari balik jendela kelasnya.

"Kau tidak kesana? Pangeranmu sedang bermain lho~" goda si mungil berambut gulali yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aniyo, aku lihat dari sini saja." Namja mungil di sampingnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yahh~ asal kau tidak menyesal saja, Wonwoo-ie!" ujar si mungil.

"Ne, tentu saja tidak, Jihoonie!" sahut namja emo manis yang dipanggil Wonwoo tadi pada si mungil yang dia panggil Jihoon.

"Kau tak mau ikut aku ke perpus? Aku tak mau bertemu dengan si mata sipit itu!" ujar Jihoon. Wonwoo tertawa meskipun tidak menoleh sama sekali pada Jihoon.

"Hei hei, begitu begitu si mata sipit itu kekasihmu, Jihoonie~" ujar Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari sosok "pangerannya".

"Tapi dia menyebalkan!" sungut Jihoon.

"Sudah pergi saja sana, dia kekasihmu, bodoh!" usir Wonwoo. Jihoon merengut.

"Oke, sepertinya sahabatku lebih mementingkan "pangerannya" daripada aku! Huh, bilang saja kau tak mau menemaniku dan ingin menontonnya, dasar! Dan, YAK! Kau bilang bodoh pada orang yang menduduki peringkat satu pararel di sekolah? Pintar sekali, kau Jeon!" omel Jihoon. Wonwoo hanya mendengus.

"Terserahmulah, Jihoonie. Sudah sana hush hush!" Jihoon mengerucut sebal.

"Tapi pulang nanti temani aku, ne?" Wonwoo hanya mengangguk saja. Dan Jihoon pergi ke perpustakaan sendiri.

"Hahhh~" Wonwoo menghela nafas dan kembali menatap "pangerannya".

' _Aku hanya penganggumnya saja, dia tak mungkin akan suka juga padaku!'_ batin Wonwoo. Ponselnya bergetar.

 _ **From : Jungkookie**_

 _ **To : Wonwoo-nie hyung**_

' _ **Hyung, bentar lagi selesai lho permainannya, kau tidak mau memberikan air dan handuk seperti biasanya?'**_

Sadar akan apa yang dia lupakan, Wonwoo segera melesat keluar kelas dan berlari menuju kantin. Hingga bertabrakan dengan dongsaeng bungsunya, Bohyuk.

"OMO! Hyung kenapa lari-lari?" tanya Bohyuk. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum lalu melesat ke kantin. Bohyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pasti karena "dia" lagi!" ujar Bohyuk sambil geleng-geleng. Jemarinya mengetik pesan untuk hyung yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya.

 _ **From : Bohyukkie**_

 _ **To : Kookie hyung**_

' _ **Hyung, dia berlari kesetanan!'**_

Setelah mengirimnya ia berjalan santai ke kelasnya, kelas XI, jangan heran, dia masuk sekolah bareng hyung keduanya, sehingga jadinya mereka sekelas. Berterima kasih pada otak pintarnya itu.

Di tempat Wonwoo. Setelah ia membeli dan menerima kembalian, dia dengan segeraa meletakkan air itu di loker Mingyu, karena ia yakin, Mingyu pasti mengecek lokernya dulu sebelum ke kelas, itu sebuah kebiasaan yang Wonwoo ketahui.

"Semoga kau senang~" Wonwoo pergi dari sana setelah meletakkannya, tanpa mengetahui si pemilik yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Siapa namja manis itu? Apa dia salah loker?" gumam Mingyu.

"Hoi! Ngapain nglamun di sini?" Kyujin, teman sekelasnya yang lain, menepuk pundaknya kencang.

"Appooo~ dasar kau!" Kyujin hanya nyengir.

"Kenapa diam saja di sini?" Mingyu mengabaikan namja di sampingnya lalu membuka lokernya, dan menemukan air beserta handuk di dalamnya.

"EH?!" kagetnya. Dia mengambil keduanya.

"Apa ini dari namja manis tadi?" gumamnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu membawa dua benda itu ke dalam kelas.

XII-2

Kelas Wonwoo sudah sepi, karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Tapi Wonwoo masih terperangkap di sini karena sahabat manisnya yang satu ini, Lee Jihoon, memaksanya menemaninya menggarap lagunya. Apalagi ini sudah jam lima sore.

"Jihooniee~ ayo pulanggg~" rengek Wonwoo.

"Arra, sebentar lagi!" sahut Jihoon. Jika Jihoon sudah menjawab seperti itu, memang sebentar lagi namja manis itu selesai. Wonwoo memekik senang, lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mulai bermain.

"Bukannya Jungkook belum pulang, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Ne, katanya hari ini ada pergantian kepengurusan." Jawab Wonwoo. Jihoon mengangguk.

"NAH! SELESAI!" ujarnya ceria. Wonwoo segera menoleh. Jihoon dengan segera mengemasi barangnya.

"Kajja!" kedua namja manis itu pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Di halaman, mereka bertemu dengan Jungkook dan Bohyuk, bonus Mingyu dan Ming Ming, Seokmin sudah pulang duluan, karena dia memang bukan anggota basket.

"Hyung!" sapa kedua dongsaeng Wonwoo itu.

"Oh, Kookie? Hyukkie? Ayo pulang!" keduanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti dua namja manis yang berjalan di hadapan mereka.

"Gyu, aku duluan!" namja tinggi itu tak menyahut, saat melihat sosok namja manis yang sama dengan yang memberikan air dan handuk di lokernya tadi.

"Apa dia? Yang memberiku tadi? Hyungnya Jungkook dan Bohyuk?" lirih Mingyu.

"Woy!" Mingyu yang tersentak langsung menoleh ke arah teman Chinanya.

"Kau ini kenapa nglamun sih? Nggak mau pulang?" ketus Ming Ming, Mingyu mendengus.

"Kajja!" keduanya pun keluar dari area sekolah.

"Ming Ming!" namja bermata kucing itu menoleh.

"Hng?" sahutnya.

"Siapa namja yang dipanggil "hyung" oleh Jungkook dan Bohyuk tadi?" tanya Mingyu.

"Oh, itu Jeon Wonwoo sunbae, hyungnya Jungkook dan Bohyuk. masak kau tidak tahu? Namja manis itu populer lho dikalangan para seme! Tapi tak ada yang berani mendekatinya!" jelas Ming Ming.

"Huh? Wae? Sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Mingyu penasaran. Ming Ming menggeleng.

"Bukan, dia punya sahabat, kau lihat namja manis yang di sampingnya itu? Namja manis itu meskipun mungil tapi perkataannya pedas, ya mana ada yang mau mendekat? Belum lagi Jungkook dan Bohyuk sangat protektif pada Wonwoo sunbae!" jelas Ming Ming lagi. Mingyu tertegun.

' _Wonwoo? Apa mungkin itu singkatan dari huruf 'W'?'_ batin Mingyu.

"Oi oi! Yah! Nglamun lagi nih anak!" dengus Ming Ming.

.

.

Keesokannya di sekolah, Mingyu nekat berangkat pagi agar tahu siapa pelaku pengiriman surat beramplop baby blue itu. **TEP!**

Dia tertegun saat sampai di depan kelas, namja yang sama seperti kemarin memasukkan sebuah surat beramplop baby blue ke dalam lacinya. Dia dengan segera mengambil langkah mundur untuk bersembunyi saat namja manis itu berbalik. Dia benar-benar terkejut saat melihat wajah si namja manis.

"Beneran Wonwoo sunbae?" lirihnya. Namja manis itu mengukir sebuah senyuman lalu pergi berlalu dari kelas Mingyu tanpa menyadari si pemilik.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku bisa jantungan!" Mingyu dengan segera masuk ke kelasnya. Dia mengeluarkan surat tadi, dan masih segar diingatannya, bagaimana manisnya senyum Wonwoo tadi.

"Aku bisa gila kalau penggemarku ternyata mempunyai senyum semanis itu!" Mingyu membuka surat tersebut.

 _Dear, Kim Mingyu_

 _Mianhae ne, aku selalu mengirimimu surat-surat tak bermutu dariku, sudah ada berapa? Kemarin kalau tidak salah 20, jadi mungkin ini 21, tapi aku rasa ini yang terakhir. Dongsaengku bilang kau akan segera dijodohkan, tapi yah~ aku tak heran sih, kau ini kan dari keluarga terpandang, tidak sepertiku yang dari keluarga sederhana-_

"Sederhana apanya? Jeon Jungkook dan Jeon Bohyuk itu bukan keluarga sederhana sunbae. Mana ada orang yang sederhana pegangannya _a**le_ dan sejenisnya? Pakaiannya saja bermerk, tasnya juga, aduh! Sunbae ini kenapa merendah sekali sih. INI MAH TIPEKU!"Mingyu kembali membaca.

 _-ne, Mingyu ya, apa aku boleh menyatakan perasaanku padamu? Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, sejak aku menjadi panitia MOS bersama teman-temanku, kau yang paling berbeda diantara yang lain, ketika semua mengomel tentang keluarga mereka yang kaya, kau malah bilang "itu kan harta orang tuamu, bukan milikmu!" aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya, saat itu aku kira kau seorang namja sombong dan dingin, tak tahunya kau berkepribadian sederhana dan ramah. Awalnya aku tak percaya kalau aku mengalami Love at First Sight, tapi... yah~ kau tahulah. Ne, Mingyu-ya, aku hanya mau bilang, SARANGHAE KIM MINGYU._

 _Aku tak perlu jawabanmu, toh kau juga tak akan tahu siapa aku. Ini yang terakhir, jadi... yah~ mungkin surat perpisahan? Kkk~ aku ini kenapa? sudah eoh? Sekali lagi aku tak akan menunjukkan indentitasku._

 _Salam hangat "W"._

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya membaca surat itu.

"Ini yang terakhir?" gumamnya sedih.

"Hahh~" helanya. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran konyol terbesit di otaknya.

"Kenapa tidak aku balas saja ke dua puluh surat ini dengan satu surat berharga?" lirihnya senang.

"Toh, aku juga tahu siapa orangnya!" serunya kemduian, tapi-

"Sial! Awas saja Jeon Bohyuk dan Jeon Jungkook tak aku maafkan kalian membohongi hyung kalian! Aku tidak akan dijodohkan, dasar bodoh! Usiaku masih terlalu muda!" kesal Mingyu pada dua sahabatnya yang berada di kelas lain.

Dan pagi itu menjadi pagi paling menyenangkan bagi Mingyu.

.

.

Keesokannya, Mingyu berangkat paling pagi, dia pun meletakkan sebuah sticky note di loker Wonwoo. Jangan heran bagaimana ia bisa tahu, berterima kasihlah pada seniornya, Wen Junhui, yang kemarin memberi tahunya letak loker Wonwoo.

Namja manis berwajah emo itu datang sepuluh menit setelah Mingyu. Dia menatap kelas Mingyu yang kosong, dia tersenyum kecil, surat kemarin adalah surat terakhirnya, jadi dia hari ini tak mengirim lagi.

Wonwoo menuju ke arah lokernya, namun dia tertegun mendapati sebuah sticky note di depan lokernya.

" _Temui aku di atap, hari ini saat jam istirahat, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku harap kau datang!"_ Wonwoo celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi tak dia dapati siapapun di sana.

"Aku datang tidak ya?" lirihnya. Tapi hatinya penasaran, siapa yang mengiriminya sticky note.

"Hahh~ datang saja, kasihan orangnya sudah datang pagi-pagi, aku hargai!" ujar Wonwoo lalu menempelkan itu di dalam lokernya.

Di balik dinding, Mingyu tersenyum kecil.

"Setelah ini perasaanmu terbalas sunbae!" ujarnya.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, Wonwoo menolak ke kantin bersama Jihoon, dia bilang ada urusan, jadinya Jihoon pergi ke kantin dengan kekasihnya.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Dia baru kali ini menginjakkan kakinya di atap. Suasana sekolak dari atas memang sangat indah.

"Indah bukan?" Wonwoo segera menoleh mendapati suara seorang namja. Dan matanya membulat lucu kala melihat sosok Mingyu berdiri di hadapannya sembari membawa sebuah kotak.

"Sunbae, kan yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo?" Wonwoo mengangguk lucu. Mingyu gemas sendiri jadinya.

"Sunbae, ini milikmu?" Mingyu mendekat dan membuka kotaknya, menunjukkan 21 surat beramplop baby blue pada Wonwoo. Mata namja manis itu membulat lucu.

"Mau menjelaskan?" tanya Mingyu lembut. Wonwoo merona.

"I-itu... aku... emm- anu... itu... ukh~" Wonwoo menunduk malu. Dia tak pernah semalu ini sebelumnya. Mingyu tersenyum lembut.

"Gwaenchana, aku paham kok. Sunbae tahu, ah! Hyung tahu? Dari semua surat yang aku terima, aku hanya tertarik pada suratmu hyung!" ujar Mingyu.

"N-ne? Jinjjayo?" tanya Wonwoo dengan rona merah. Mingyu mengangguk. Namja tampan itu mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah amplop baby blue.

"Ini untuk hyung! Baca, dan setelah itu hubungi aku, oke? Oh ya, bacanya di rumah saja ya~" Wonwoo masih menatap surat beramplop baby blue itu dengan bingung, sampai ia tak sadar kalau Mingyu sudah pergi dari sana.

"Kenapa aku jadi tak sabar sekarang?" lirih Wonwoo.

.

.

Di rumah, tepatnya di kamar Wonwoo. Namja manis itu membuka surat yang tadi diberikan oleh Mingyu padanya.

 _Dear Wonwoo hyungku tersayang, penggemarku paling manis dengan senyumannya._

 _Hyung, aku panggil sunbae hyung saja ne?_

 _Hyung, kau tahu setiap kali membaca surat-suratmu, aku selalu senang entah kenapa, rasanya ada yang menggelitik di perutku. Tapi saat kemarin membaca surat ke-21 mu aku jadi merasa bersedih, mengingat katamu itu surat terakhirmu. Tapi, aku tak mungkin kan tidak membalasnya?_

 _Hyung pasti heran darimana aku tahu kalau itu hyung yang mengirimkannya. Itu terjadi kemarin lusa saat hyung memasukkan air dan handuk di dalam lokerku, aku memergokimu, lalu saat pulang kita kan sempat pas-pasan sebelum kau akhirnya pulang dengan dua dongsaeng kurang ajarmu itu. Saat itu aku bertanya pada Ming Ming siapa hyung, dan dia jawab, hyung adalah namja manis populer di kalangan para seme, sekaligus hyung Jungkook dan Bohyuk. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berangkat pagi keesokannyal. Dan BINGO! Itu beneran dirimu hyung!_

 _Hyung, jangan percaya perkataan Jungkook dan Bohyuk, aku tak akan bertunangan, bumonimku bilang, mereka akan selalu setuju dengan pilihanku. Dan hyung yang menjadi pilihanku! Hyung, saat itu di surat terakhir itu kau mengatakan "SARANGHAE" padaku kan? Bagaimana kalau aku membalasnya?_

" _NA DO SARANGHAE, JEON WONWOO" aku tulis besar lho hyung~_

 _Hyung, aku tahu aku masih bocah ingusan, apalagi aku masih kelas 2 SMA, tapi apakah hyung mau percaya padaku? Aku tak akan pernah mengkhianatimu hyung, aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan selalu menjagamu. Apa hyung mau? Setelah lulus kuliah, aku akan dengan segera mencari pekerjaan, agar bisa melamar hyung. Appaku bilang lebih baik kita memulai segalanya dari nol, jadi meskipun kaya, aku tetap akan berjuang mencari pekerjaanku sendiri, dan setelah itu aku akan melamarmu dengan hasil jerih payahku! Mau kan hyung menjaga hati hyung untukku hingga saat itu tiba? Aku harap iya. Hyung, karena kita baru kenal, apa hyung mau membantuku mengenal diri hyung lebih dalam, dan membuatku benar-benar mencintaimu dengan segala ketulusan? Aku harap iya, karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu juga, hyungie~_

 _Wonwoo-ie, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu! Arra? Dan mulai hari ini sampai seterusnya, aku akan membuatmu tetap melihatku dan tak akan berpaling dariku!_

 _Nah, karena kau sudah membaca suratnya, hubungi nomor ini 01X-XXX-XXX. SEKARANG!_

Wonwoo merona membacanya, dan setelah itu ia mencari ponselnya, setelah menemukannya, ia mengetikkan beberapa nomor lalu men _dial_ nya.

" _Hallo?"_

" _Oh, Wonwoo-ie! Kau sudah membacanya?"_

" _N-ne"_

" _Jinjjayo?"_

" _N-ne"_

" _Semuanya?"_

" _Em, ne"_

" _Baguslah, besok Minggu kan? Aku akan menjemputmu pukul delapan, bersiaplah dan dandanlah yang manis!"_

" _M-maksudmu besok kita-"_

" _Ne, besok adalah kencan pertama kita, arra? Jam delapan aku menjemputmu, ingat, eoh? Jja, istirahatlah!"_

" _M-Mingyu!"_

" _Ne?"_

" _Gomawo~"_

" _Na do gomawo Wonwoo-ie~"_

" _Annyeong~"_

" _Ne, annyeong~"_

"AHH EOMMA!" pekik Wonwoo gembira.

Sedang dua dongsaengnya yang berada di luar kamar hanya tersenyum senang, karena Wonwoo sudah mendapatkan cintanya.

"Semoga mereka bahagia!" doa Jungkook.

"Ne, jika Mingyu menyakitinya, aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya!" ujar Bohyuk.

"HAHAHA tentu saja~ aku juga akan melakukannya, sudah kita biarkan dia dulu, biarkan dia bahagia." Keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Wonwoo.

.

.

Lotte World

Mingyu dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat ini terlebih dahulu sebelum jalan-jalan ke tempat lain. Semua wahana sudah mereka coba. Dari yang biasa hingga yang ekstrim.

"Ne, setelah ini kita kemana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Mingyu banmal, tapi Wonwoo tak mempermasalahkannya.

Awalnya saat berangkat Wonwoo sedkit canggung pada Mingyu. Dia masih malu pada Mingyu. Sedangkan namja tampan bertaring itu dalam waktu sepuluh menit menunggu Wonwoo, dia sudah bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan keluarga Wonwoo. Memudahkan ia mendapat restu. Appa Wonwoo bilang-

" _Apa yang dikatakan appamu benar, Gyu-ya, semuanya akan lebih baik kalau dimulai dari nol, ajhussi juga mengajarkannya pada tiga putar ajhussi. Jadi, ajhussi tunggu kau sukses dan melamar putra bungsu ajhussi!"_ mengingat itu saja membuat Mingyu senang bukan main.

"Gyu-ie?"panggil Wonwoo. Namja tampan itu segera menoleh.

"Ne?" Wonwoo merengut lucu.

"Kau tak mendengarku, eoh?!" kesalnya. Mingyu tertawa pelan. Dia menepuk kepala Wonwoo gemas.

"Mian ne, nah, Won-ie mau kemana?" Wonwoo masih merengut namun matanya mengedar.

"Kita ke Namsan Tower?" Mingyu mengangguk.

"Kajja!"

.

.

Namsan Tower

Mereka berdua membeli gembok dan menuliskan harapan dan nama mereka lalu memasangkannya dan berdoa dalam hati.

"Kajja, kita ambil foto!" Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo dan memotret keduanya.

"Wonwoo-ie!" **chu~** **JPRET!**

"YAK! MINGYU!" namja tampan itu terkekeh.

"Mian mian, ahhh~ aku mencintaimu hyung~" ujar Mingyu.

"Perlu aku koreksi, kita masih masa pendekatan, oke?" Mingyu tertawa hingga taringnya terlihat.

"Kalau kau mau bilang "saranghae" ya katakan saja hyung nggak usah malu-malu~" goda Mingyu. Wonwoo mendelik lucu dan memukul bahu Mingyu pelan.

"Arra arra, kita masih proses, jadi ayo saling memahami dan melangkah bersama, dan jatuh cinta bersama!" Wonwoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Arra~" keduanya pun turun dari puncak Namsan dengan tangan yang saling terkait erat.

.

.

END


End file.
